confederacy_of_independent_systemsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gume Saam
'Gume Saam '''was a male Ishi Tib politician who served as the senator of the Techno Union in the Galactic Senate between 22 BBY and 19 BBY. Despite his support of the Galactic Republic's war effort and the Union's official"neutral" stance in the Clone Wars, he received kick-backs from the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Biography Separatist Crisis During the Separatist Crisis, several systems began to split off from the Galactic Republic and joined with Count Dooku in the year 24 BBY. This lead to increasing tensions between the Republic and the growing Separatist Alliance, eventually resulting in the formation of the Grand Army of the Republic to combat the threat of Dooku's movement and the Loyalist Committee to advise the Supreme Chancellor. Gume Saam was among the senators of the Galactic Senate who remained steadfast to the Galactic Republic, despite the Techno Union having pledged the full support of its foundries and droid army to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Nonetheless, Saam joined Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's advisory body, the Loyalist Committee, to promote loyalty to the Republic and cleanse the Senate from corruption (especially from Separatist symphatizers) The Clone Wars Beginning of the Clone Wars In 22 BBY, shortly after the Battle of Geonosis which marked the beginning of the Clone Wars between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems , senator Gume Saam overlooked the deployment of the Grand Army of the Republic, entire battalions of Clone Troopers prepared for combat throughout the galaxy against the Separatist Droid Army, together with Chancellor Palpatine and the rest of the Loyalist Committee from a balcony. Deregulation of the Banking Clan In 21 BBY, Gume Saam tried to push through a bill that would deregulate the banks, allowing the InterGalactic Banking Clan to open new lines of credit. However the Galactic Senate was reluctant to do this unless a peaceful resolution fails. Saam together with senators Lott Dod and Nix Card met in the lobbyist's office to discuss the matter. Though he suggested assassinating senator Padmé Amidala, the other two believed that the Senate needed to be persuaded by force into passing the bill. To this end, Card conspired with Confederate Head of State Dooku to organize an attack on Coruscant. However, the three representatives were disturbed to learn that the Separatist Senate had pushed for opening peace negotiations with the Republic. They brought this up to Dooku himself, who assured them that he would ensure the bill was passed and that the Banking Clan, Trade Federation and Techno Union would "get their share". During the vote for the bill, Dooku had General Grievous launch an attack on a prominent Coruscant power generator. Saam confirmed the Confederacy of Independent Systems' involvement in the bombing and urged his colleagues to access the funds needed to continue the war effort, allowing him to pass the bill and deregulate the banks. End of the war and aftermath In late 19 BBY, he was present at the Galaxies Opera House alongside Tibrin's Associate Planetary Representative Waks Trode, when Anakin Skywalker arrived to meet with Chancellor Palpatine during the performance of ''Squid Lake. After the end of the Clone Wars and the Declaration of a New Order, the Galactic Empire succeeded the Galactic Republic. Saam became a wanted fugitive and a bounty on his head was issued prior to the Battle of Yavin. Appearances * Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones ''(first appearance) * ''Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars: The Clone Wars ''- "Heroes on Both Sides" * ''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue ''(mentioned only) (Tokyo only) Sources * ''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary ''(first identified as Gume Saam) * ''Insider ''"Ask Lobot" - ''Star Wars Insider 101 * The Unknow Regions * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide * ''The Clone Wars ''Episode Guide: Heroes on Both Sides on StarWars.com (content now obsolete; backup link) Category:Senators of the Galactic Senate Category:Techno Union members Category:Loyalist Commitee members Category:Males Category:Ishi Tib